The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for uploading and executing command line scripts.
A command-line interface (CLI) is a mechanism for interacting with a computer operating system or software by typing commands to perform specific tasks. The CLI interface, which is a text-only interface, contrasts with the use of a mouse pointer with a graphical user interface (GUI) to click on options, or menus on a text user interface (TUI) to select options. This method of instructing a computer to perform a given task is referred to as “entering” a command: the system waits for the user to conclude the submitting of the text command by pressing the “Enter” key. A command-line interpreter then receives, analyses, and executes the requested command. The command-line interpreter may be run in a text terminal or in a terminal emulator window as a remote shell client. Upon completion, the command usually returns output to the user in the form of text lines on the CLI. This output may be an answer if the command was a question, or otherwise a summary of the operation.
However, in current systems, customers who want to create a new CLI or modify an existing CLI are required to send their request to a code developer who creates new code or updates existing code to support the request, creates or updates documentation to support the request, and releases a new build to the customer with the requested features. The new request may provide data to the customer that was previously only available by executing operating system commands from a root login.